Drastic Action
by SkyeRose
Summary: What happens when the Asgard get tired of watching Jack and Sam deny their feelings for each other? They kidnap them of course! Along with Daniel and Teal'c. Extreme Asgard OOCness. Sam/Jack of course!
1. Chapter 1

Time for Drastic Action

**Time for Drastic Action**

**Chapter 1: Beam Them Up, Scotty!**

**Disclaimer: Only my stuff is mine. The rest is not. Damn.**

**A/N: Okay, so my second attempt at a Stargate fanfic. I have a ton of ideas and chose this one first. So, let me know what you think!!**

**BTW: Extreme OOCness for the Asgard**

**ENJOY!!**

"Jack!" Daniel called, yelling after the general. Jack stopped and turned around.

"Daniel…I have leave." Jack tried to stave off the inevitable. No doubt Daniel was about to tell him something that would keep him from leaving the base. Maybe the world was ending…or there was some alien entity attacking personnel…but, with any luck, Daniel was just going to say that the cake today was chocolate. His favorite.

Too bad it didn't feel like a lucky day.

"I know." Daniel said reaching Jack and pulling a box out of his pocket.

"Daniel?" Jack asked, eyeing the box suspiciously. Daniel saw where he was looking and chuckled.

"Don't worry, nothing's wrong. You can still go home." Daniel smiled and handed Jack the box. Hesitating for a second, Jack took it.

"What's in the box?" he asked rolling the box around in his hand.

"I don't know."

"You don't know." Jack stated holding the box at arm's length.

"No, but Sam told me you would." Daniel raised an eyebrow and looked at him questioningly.

"She did, did she?" Jack tucked the box in his pocket.

"Uh…yeah." Daniel crossed his arms and continued to stare at him.

"What?" Jack asked, exasperated. He just wanted to go home, for crying out loud.

"Do you know what's in the box?"

"Maybe." O'Neill drew out the word, inching backwards towards the elevator.

"Jack--,"

"Daniel." O'Neill warned.

"Jack, what's in the box?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yeah." The General was seriously considering just turning tail and bolting for the elevator.

"Why are you and Sam passing secret boxes?" Daniel used his 'I-know-something-you-don't-want-me-to' voice.

Jack squinted his eyes at Daniel. "We're not."

Daniel gave an exaggerated gasp. "Yes, you are."

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

Daniel opened his mouth to say "Are!" again, but shut it and shook his head. Jack had that 'one more word and I'll bolt' look about him. He sighed. "What's in the box?"

"It's…nothing." Jack said again, dangerously close to the elevators now.

Daniel gave him a look and O'Neill sighed. "It's my watch."

"Your…watch." Daniel repeated just to make sure he had heard correctly.

"Yeah." Jack shrugged. "It stopped working the other day and I asked Carter to fix it. She's good with the tinkering and…stuff." He said evasively, visibly jonesing to press the up button.

"You asked Sam to fix your watch?" Daniel repeated again. "Doesn't that kinda seem like…" he trailed.

"Like what?"

"Like you're using her?" Daniel narrowed his eyes at Jack, calculatingly.

O'Neill looked at Daniel, shock evident in his eyes. "Say what?"

"I don't know, it kind of seems like you're taking advantage of her. What with her ability to tinker and…stuff."

"Daniel!" Jack and Daniel turned around at the sudden shout.

"Carter." Jack said as she caught up to them.

"Sir, hi. You're still here?"

"Yep." He bounced on the balls of his feet. "Daniel here was just accusing me of using you." He looked at Daniel with a 'hah, that shows you' expression.

"Oh." Sam looked at Daniel.

"Well, you fixed his watch." Daniel shrugged as if that explained everything.

"And how was that using me?" she asked glancing from Daniel to the general and back again.

"Well…I…uh…" Daniel faltered and looked around helplessly. "I was kidding."

"Uh-huh." Sam drew out the word. Shaking her head she continued. "Anyway, Daniel, I need you to translate that tablet we got on P4X-989."

"Now, look who's using who." Jack said, a self-satisfied smile on his face.

Sam smirked and opened her mouth to reply when Teal'c came up behind her. "O'Neill, has something transpired?"

"No…not yet, anyway." Jack said inching towards the elevator button again. "Why?"

"Because you have not left yet. Was it not just a few minutes ago that you were dancing about--,"

"I was not dancing!" Jack broke in.

Sam laughed. "Well, sir, looks like you get a send-off from everyone. Have a goodnight."

He nodded. "Yes, same to all of you. What with your translating…"

"Thank you, sir."

"Yes, thank you, Jack." Daniel agreed sarcastically.

"Goodnight, O'Neill." Teal'c gave a slight bow and prepared to turn away.

However, none of them got very far for, at that exact moment, a bright light filled the corridor. They squeezed their eyes shut and threw their arms over their faces.

"What the--!" General O'Neill yelled before blackness descended upon SG-1.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Awkward

**Chapter 2: Awkward**

**Disclaimer: Only my stuff is my mine.**

Walter slammed his palm against the red button, setting off the base-wide alarms. He had just witnessed SG-1 engulfed in a bright white light. It looked like Asgaard beaming technology, but slightly different. It was brighter and had lasted longer than anything he had seen in the past.

Something definitely wasn't right.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Gah!" Jack exclaimed as conscious thought came rushing back. His head was pounding and he had the distinct feeling that he was tied up. He shifted his wrists and was met with rough resistance. _'Yep, definitely tied up.'_ He thought sardonically. He tried his ankles and was met with the same resistance.

Bracing himself against the lights he slowly opened his eyes and saw Carter's blonde head. Her hair, to be exact. It was then that Jack realized that the slight weight he felt was Carter…lying on top of him. _Tied_ to him to be more exact. She wasn't moving, so he assumed that she was still unconscious, but he could feel her deep, even breathing and her heart beat match his. _'Weird.'_ He thought. _'I wonder if they've always done that.'_

"Oh boy." He sighed trying to maneuver out of the ropes that bound them.

"Ow." Carter moaned shifting around; her eyes still shut. "Oh, my head." Her arm jerked like she wanted to reach up and touch her forehead, but was stopped by the ropes. "What the…?" she opened her eyes and came face to face with…the general.

"Hey, Carter." He smiled guiltily up at her.

'_Up at me?' _Carter wondered. _'Oh good lord…I'm lying on top of him.'_

"Sir…?" She shook her head and blinked a few times. "What's going on?" she looked around, then back at his face, mere inches away. "Uh-oh." She had obviously just realized why she couldn't move.

"Yeah." Jack agreed looking anywhere but her face.

"Well, this is awkward." Carter said, twisting her head around to see if she could look behind her.

"Then think how I must feel." Daniel's muffled voice came from somewhere to their right.

"Daniel?" Carter asked.

"Yep."

"I am here as well." Teal'c jumped in.

After a minute of careful maneuvering, Sam and Jack managed to turn themselves onto their collective side and around so that they could see Daniel and Teal'c. And what a sight they were.

They were tied up exactly the same way the general and the colonel were. Face to face; bodies flush against each other. The only difference was, was that they looked significantly more uncomfortable than Sam and Jack. Part of that was because they were both straight men tied together, but it was mostly because their faces were pressed together. This was because there was very little height difference between Daniel and Teal'c, whereas Carter was nearly a full head shorter than Jack. Plus, Sam was a woman and Jack was a guy.

Instead of the two officers being cheek to cheek, Sam's head was against chest. Under any other circumstances, Jack would have rather enjoyed the position he and Carter were in…though he could never admit it. Plus, the ropes were just too kinky.

Jack couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the pair. Both were stretching their necks back as far as they could, but they wouldn't be able to do it forever. Judging by the small giggle into his chest Carter found their situation funny as well.

"This is not humorous, Colonel Carter." Teal'c deadpanned, looking very uncomfortable.

"Well, he told you." Jack muttered still laughing.

"Jack." Daniel warned.

"Daniel…I think you two make a fine couple." Jack told him in his trademark sarcastic tone. Carter laughed again, but, to her credit, she tried to hide it.

"Dammit, Jack! This isn't funny!" Daniel exclaimed trying vainly to get out of the ropes.

"Sorry to break up the party, guys, but has anyone wondered _where_ we are and _why _we're here?" Sam asked doing her best to ignore her current…position. She had known for years how she felt about the general…but, he was her commanding officer. They weren't allowed to be--. Sam stopped those thoughts immediately. At one time she had known that he cared for her, but she assumed that had faded over the years. She had assumed her feelings for him would too…but they never did. _'I still love him. More than I ever have.'_

She shook her head. She couldn't allow herself to even think those thoughts. It hurt too much to even consider the possibilities that would never come to fruition. The one thing she loved more than life itself…and she could never tell him.

"Well, it looked like Asgard technology to me." Daniel said still attempting to duck his head from Teal'c's.

"Me too." Carter nodded, accidentally banging her head against the general's chest. "Sorry, sir."

"Not a problem." He said dismissively. Sam saw the look that passed between Daniel and Teal'c.

"What?" she asked frowning at them.

"Oh nothing." Daniel said guiltily.

"Oh, really?" Sam asked, her brow still furrowed.

"It is indeed nothing, Colonel Carter." Teal'c bowed his head slightly, pushing Daniel's head into the ground.

"Uh, ow." Daniel flinched.

"I apologize, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said returning his head to its normal position.

"Daniel?" Jack jumped in. He had also caught the look between his two comrades.

"It's just…doesn't it seem _odd_ that we're tied _facing_ each other?" Daniel made a shrugging motion and looked at them.

Carter looked at the general, but glanced away quickly. She could feel the blush creeping up into her cheeks and she couldn't afford for any of them to see her get flushed. "Yes, it does seem strange."

"Unless…" Daniel said as though he had just thought of something. "They have some…purpose for it."

"Well, you said it's the Asgard, right?" Jack asked. "Thor! Hey Thor!" he proceeded to shout.

Sam cringed and tried to cover her ears. "Sorry, Carter." He smiled sheepishly and she nodded.

"Jack, I don't think you should do that." Daniel also cringed.

"And why not, Daniel?" he turned his head to look at the doctor.

"Sir, why would Thor have us tied up?" Sam asked, catching Daniel's train of thought.

"Well," Jack sighed. "There's that."

"Yeah." Sam agreed raising her eyebrows and looking around again. A long, awkward silence followed. The team that always seemed so comfortable with each other was actually engulfed in the most uncomfortable silence in their history of silences. All were acutely aware of their proximity to their teammates. Too aware.

"So…how we gonna get out of here?" Jack asked looking at all of them.

Daniel shrugged.

"There does not appear to be an immediate answer to that question, O'Neill." Teal'c concurred.

"Wait, listen." Carter said. She shifted so that she was facing the door.

"Augh, Carter." O'Neill groaned as her shoulder dug into his ribs.

"Sorry, sir." She replied distractedly.

"Forget it, listen to what?" O'Neill asked following her gaze.

"Sounds like…laughing, sir." Carter frowned and strained her ears.

"It does indeed, Colonel Carter." Teal'c wore an identical expression of concentration.

"Asgard?" O'Neill asked hopefully.

"I…don't know, sir." Carter shook her head.

"Well, Carter…brace yourself." Jack said suddenly.

"Sir? Why?" her tone was full of dread.

"Aw, how sweet." Daniel whispered to Teal'c. "He's warning her before he shouts." Teal'c gave one of his small, knowing smiles.

Despite having whispered, Daniel had spoken loud enough for his friends to hear. Daniel saw the blush in Sam's cheeks and knew that Jack saw it too. Jack, looking more uncomfortable than ever spoke without really thinking about what he was going to say.

"You know, Daniel…I'd be enjoying this a lot more if you weren't here." The general spoke heatedly, but regretted what he said the minute it came out of his mouth. He hadn't actually been thinking about the double meaning of his words.

He felt Carter tense next to him and try to duck her head away from his eyes. He knew she was blushing, and he couldn't blame her…he was too. He could hear Daniel snickering and Teal'c was wearing a large, amused smile.

"I didn't mean…that didn't…" the general tried to backtrack. Carter was still avoiding his eyes. "Dammit. It doesn't matter." He said in an attempt to regain professional authority.

It failed.

Miserably.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Asgard

**Chapter 3: The Asgard**

**Disclaimer: What's mine is mine.**

_Outside the Room_

"Ssssh!" Heimdall whispered to Freyr, their little grey bodies shaking with laughter. "Ssssh! They heard us!"

"Okay, okay…" Freyr choked around the gales of laughter. They couldn't help it…to see SG-1 so…awkward was hilarious. Also, watching the way they reacted when they realized their situation. Though, it had been quite cute to see Carter sleeping on top of O'Neill.

"Thor will kick our butts if he finds out that they heard us." Heimdall whispered.

"Y-Yeah." Freyr said, still hiccupping from giggles. "But, you have to admit…it's a relief to see them finally realizing their feelings for each other."

"You are correct, Freyr." A voice said quietly from behind them.

"Commander Thor!" Heimdall and Freyr snapped to attention and whipped around.

"Keep your voices down." Thor replied calmly. He looked past them into the chamber that held SG-1. From the outside the walls were translucent. Anyone could see in, but no one could see out. They had actually gotten the idea for this primitive design from human "law officers." The only difference was the reverse side of these walls was not made of a reflective surface. They looked like solid grey walls.

"Did you see them Thor?" Heimdall asked, unable to contain his excitement. "Did you see Colonel Carter and General O'Neill?"

Freyr burst into laughter again. "Tying Daniel and Teal'c together was pure genius, Thor."

"Thank you, but please keep in mind, our true intentions." Thor paused waiting for the other two to nod. "We all greatly tire of watching Colonel Carter and General O'Neill deny how they really feel about each other."

"But, remember Thor…until recently the laws of their military did not allow them to admit such things." Heimdall reminded him.

"To do so could mean losing their careers or being separated." Freyr added, lifting a finger.

"General Hammond has assured us that General O'Neill's new position will mean that he is no longer Colonel Carter's direct superior. Therefore, they are in no danger of losing their careers." Thor assured the two younger Asgards.

"How long are we going to keep them tied up?" Heimdall asked glancing at the four people on the floor. Carter and O'Neill were continuing to avoid one another's gaze and Daniel and Teal'c were continuing to make fun of the two.

"Only a little while longer. Then we move on to the next…phase." Thor said using one of the words he had learned from Colonel Carter.

Heimdall and Freyr nodded, grinning widely. "But, I think it's time to remove the wrist restraints." Thor said smiling conspiratorially.

Heimdall nodded and pressed a combination into the keypad next to him. "We need popcorn."

"Pop…corn?" Freyr sounded like he was tasting the words. "What is a pop…corn?"

Heimdall glanced at Freyr and shrugged. "I heard O'Neill say it once."

"It is a food on Earth." Thor explained. "It is apparently much loved and used in times of watching something entertaining."

Heimdall and Freyr nodded. All three little grey Asgards turned back to the "double walls" to proudly watch the results of their plan.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Phase One

**Chapter 4: Phase One**

**Disclaimer: What's mine is mine.**

The ropes around their wrists were gone. Carefully bringing them from behind their backs SG-1 flexed their sore arms and rolled their shoulders.

"Still can't sit up." O'Neill pointed out.

"No, sir." Carter agreed beginning to get the feeling back into her arms.

"Can we stand up?" Daniel asked.

Carter shrugged. "It's worth a shot." She glanced at O'Neill. "You wanna try?"

He shrugged, inadvertently bringing Carter's arms up with him. "Sure. What've we got to lose?"

"It's gonna be tricky, though, sir. We'll have to do it carefully."

"Aw, what's so hard about standing up? We just gotta…" He trailed off as he pushed himself up on his elbow.

"Sir, wait--!" but the rest of her protest was cut off as Jack lost his balance and fell on top of her. "Ow…" she moaned as the wind was knocked out of her.

"Ah, crap…Carter, I'm sorry." He knew he had landed on her pretty hard, and with his weight…she was most definitely in pain. He tried to push himself off of her, but that just seemed to make things worse. He pushed up on his hands, but, because of the ropes, he brought her with him. The ropes dug into her back and her face screwed up in an attempt to hide the pain.

He gently lowered them back onto the floor. He could hear Daniel laughing again.

"Perhaps you should have listened to Colonel Carter, O'Neill." Teal'c said with barely contained mirth.

"Yeah." O'Neill sighed. "That's usually the case." He looked down at her and his eyes found hers. Something seemed to stir in her blue ones, but it was gone before Jack could identify it. "I'm really sorry, Carter."

"It's okay, sir." She said in a strained voice. "Let's just concentrate on getting you off of me, shall we?"

"Yeah…" he took a deep breath and shook his head. "Shouldn't have had that extra piece of cake."

Sam couldn't help but smile. The absurdity of that comment…classic Jack O'Neill. She heard Daniel groan. Teal'c was silent, but she could practically feel him cringing. Jack was about to push himself up again when the bindings tying him to Carter disappeared.

"Hey now!" Jack said rolling off of Sam. They both sat up and looked behind them to see if Daniel and Teal'c were also free…only to find that they weren't there.

"Uh, General?" Carter started standing up and looking around. "Where are Daniel and Teal'c?"

O'Neill looked around to and shrugged. "You're the genius Carter…you tell me." He replied sarcastically, but not unkindly.

"Nice, sir." She smiled. She couldn't help it…it gave her a pleasant thrill to know that he thought she was smart.

"Daniel? Teal'c?" Jack tried walking to where Daniel and Teal'c had been moments ago. He sighed and shrugged again. "I got nothin'."

"Unfortunately, neither do I sir." Sam said running her hand along the walls, looking for any levers or secret doorways. Finding none, she looked at the general. "It looks like we're stuck, sir."

"Ah, Carter…you know how I hate hearing that." Jack leaned against a wall and regarded Carter with calm stare. She gave him a half shrug and slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. Jack copied her.

"So…now what?" he asked.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Discovery

**Chapter 5: Discovery**

**Disclaimer: What's mine is mine.**

Daniel and Teal'c shoved away from each other the second the ropes disappeared.

"Thank God!" Daniel exclaimed clambering to his feet.

"This is indeed a good thing, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c agreed climbing nimbly to his feet.

"Uh, Teal'c?" Daniel said squinting and adjusting his glasses looking around. "I think we have a problem."

"What is--?" Teal'c started, but stopped short when he too noticed the lack of people in the room. "Colonel Carter and O'Neill. They are missing."

"Yep. It would seem they are." Daniel agreed.

"They are not missing." A hauntingly familiar voice spoke from behind them. Daniel and Teal'c turned to meet three pairs of expressive black eyes.

"Thor." Teal'c bowed in recognition.

"Heimdall. Freyr." Daniel said greeting the other two. How he managed to recognize them…he had no idea.

"Dr. Jackson. Teal'c." They greeted.

"What did you mean, they're not missing?" Daniel asked kneeling in from of them.

"They are here." Thor gestured towards a wall.

"Uh, no…that's a wall." Daniel said turning back to the three little Asgards.

"Look again Dr. Jackson." Thor said calmly.

This time when Daniel looked the wall was…gone. He could clearly see Jack and Sam leaning against the wall opposite them. They appeared to be staring right at him, but they gave no indication that they saw him. "They can't see us…can they?" Daniel stood up and placed a hand where the wall used to be. It felt solid. He knocked lightly and Sam and Jack both jerked.

"Did you hear that?" Sam asked looking around.

"Uh-huh." Jack replied.

"Where'd it come from?"

"Sounded like it came from…that wall." Jack frowned and pushed himself to his feet. He reached down his hand and Sam took it. The second their hands touched, shock was reflected in their expressions. He pulled her to her feet.

"Whoa?" Jack said still holding onto her hand.

"Yeah." She agreed looking at their hands.

"Was that a…" he trailed. He had no idea what that was.

"Felt like an electrical shock, sir." Sam said looking up at him.

"Well, that's never happened before." He said finally releasing her hand.

"No…no, it hasn't." Sam agreed looking at the front and back of her hand.

"Well, this is weird." Daniel said turning away from the "wall."

"I concur." Teal'c nodded.

"So, we can see them…but, they can't see us?" Daniel asked just to clarify.

"That is correct." Heimdall answered.

"Okay…so, what's going on here?" Daniel eyed the three Asgard suspiciously.

Heimdall and Freyr remained silent, apparently at odds with whether or not to tell them, so Thor took over.

"Several days ago, we contacted your General Hammond. We appraised him of a…small problem we have noticed over the last few years."

"Oh?" Daniel asked.

"Of what problem do you speak, Commander Thor?" Teal'c raised his eyebrow and inclined his head slightly towards Thor.

Thor hesitated, then, seemingly coming to a decision, looked straight at Daniel. "Over the years that the Asgard and the humans have been allies, we have noticed a growing issue of concern between Colonel Carter and General O'Neill."

Daniel looked puzzled for a second and then, all at once, it hit him. "Oh boy." He turned to Teal'c and saw an expression that mirrored his. Concern under several layers of knowing and amusement.

"You know of what we speak?" Thor questioned.

Daniel couldn't help the small smile that flitted across his lips. "Yeah…yeah I think we have an idea."

"Then you understand why we are doing this?" Heimdall jumped in.

"Uh, that depends. What _are _you doing?" Daniel turned back around to look at his friends. Jack was sitting against the wall again and Sam was pacing the room…apparently trying to find a way out.

Thor hesitated. "I do not know how to state this delicately…"

"So state it indelicately." Daniel said beginning to get impatient. Then it hit him. Again. "You're trying to set them up."

Thor cocked his head. "I do not understand."

Daniel searched for the right words. "You're, uh, trying to help them…realize their true feelings?"

Thor's eyes widened and the other two smiled. "Yes. That is what we are doing. We believe…on Earth…that it is called love."

Daniel laughed. "I'm really glad Jack and Sam can't hear this. They, uh…"

"They would not be pleased." Teal'c finished for him.

"Do they not feel this…love?" Freyr asked stepping forward.

Daniel laughed uncomfortably. "That's-that's not for me to…um…I don't think I can…" he trailed off shaking his head.

Teal'c jumped in. "That is indeed what they feel, Commander Thor."

"Teal'c!" Daniel whirled to face him.

"I am merely speaking the truth, Daniel Jackson."

"Yes, that's fine, but it's not our truth to tell." Daniel pointed out.

"I see." Teal'c merely nodded. Daniel waited for him to say something else, but…Teal'c said nothing.

Turning away from Teal'c and back to Thor, Daniel protested. "Thor, you have to let them out."

"I cannot Dr. Jackson. This is a persistent problem that has become very irksome for the Asgard." Thor replied.

"For the Asgard?" Daniel questioned. "As in…?"

"As in all of our kind, yes." Thor replied.

Daniel closed his eyes briefly and shook his head, massaging the bridge of his nose. "So, you're telling me…that all of the Asgard are interested in Sam and Jack's relationship? Or lack thereof?"

Thor thought this over for a minute. "Yes."

"Oh…well, that's just great." Daniel turned to watch his two friends. "What do you plan to do with them? Force them to admit it?"

"No." Thor replied.

"No? Then what?" Daniel pushed.

"They only need to be provided with the right situation and the truth will reveal itself." Freyr replied.

"Oh, will it now?" Daniel pressed his forehead to the wall. Lord help them. The two most deserving people in the world who weren't allowed the one thing they wanted more than anything…were about to go up against the entire Asgard race. Daniel had a feeling that this was the one battle that they couldn't win…and would actually be happy about losing. Defeat would mean they could finally love and be loved.

"What is your feel of this, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c came to stand beside him.

"In this case, it's not _our_ feelings that matter, Teal'c." Daniel narrowed his eyes. "I only hope they figure this out soon. I don't think the entire Asgard race are gonna wait very long."

"I believe you are correct in that assumption, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c bowed his head.

Daniel looked around and settled on a wall across from the translucent one. Sitting down he leaned back against it. Teal'c stood next to him. Thor, Heimdall, and Freyr continued to stand in front of the translucent wall and watch the room's unaware occupants.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Revelations

**Chapter 6: Revelations**

**Disclaimer: What's mine is mine.**

Sam shifted in her half awake, half asleep stupor. She didn't know for how long she had been sleeping, but she was awakened by what sounded like voices. She sat up and groggily rubbed her eyes. Looking around, she spotted the general lying on his side across the room. When they had settled down for a few hours sleep they had been very careful to sleep away from each other. Lord knows, they couldn't afford to do or say anything…compromising.

She stood, stretching. Walking over to the general she carefully stepped over him and put her ear to the wall. She could swear that she could hear voices. They were faint…but, there. She raised her fist to knock on the apparently solid wall, but before she could, her legs were kicked out from under her.

"Ahh!" she cried as she flew through the air and hit the ground. Before she knew what had hit her she was flat on her back, stars bursting in front of her eyes.

"Carter?" she felt the general's hand on her leg. She shivered slightly as his hand created a tingly feeling up her calf and thigh.

"Yes, sir." She replied through clenched teeth. Now her head was really killing her.

"Carter, why're you are on the floor?" his voice was thick with sleep.

"Because you kicked me, sir." Sam didn't bother to hide the irritation in her tone.

I…what?" he sat up and looked down at her, his hand lying forgotten on her stomach. Well, forgotten to him.

Sam pushed herself up on her elbows. "I said, you kicked me, sir."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Didn't.

"Did."

"Carter, I was asleep! How could I have kicked you?" He asked sitting back and taking his hand from her stomach. It still felt warm.

"You probably heard me step over you and your instinct was to…lash out." Sam pushed herself into a sitting position and looked around the room for the billionth time. There was no way out. But that didn't make sense. How could they get in, if they're were no doors or windows?

"No…I woke up when I heard you hit the ground." He insisted.

"Fine, whatever sir." Sam couldn't help her snippiness. They were trapped in a room and so far no one had come to explain things, so they were still stuck.

O'Neill looked closely at her. "Carter? You okay?"

Sam sighed and met his gaze. "I hate not knowing what to do, sir." It was the first time in a long time that she had been flat out honest with him.

He considered her for several seconds, then, laying a tentative hand over hers said, "I know, Carter. But, we're gonna get out of this."

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Just…one of those feelings."

"How do you stay so…positive?" she asked twisting her hand so that it was gripping his.

"Practice." He squeezed her hand in return and smiled at her.

Sam felt the heat rush into her cheeks and she averted her eyes. The way he was looking at her…it made her feel…good. It made her feel good about herself, like everything she had ever done was not for nothing. She loved that smile he reserved just for her.

They both stiffened at the same time. "You hear that?" Jack asked.

Sam nodded. "Yes, sir, I did."

Jumping to his feet and pulling Carter with him he shouted. "Hey, jigs up guys! We _heard_ you! Let us out!"

"Jack." The voice echoed around the room.

"Daniel?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…hi, Sam." There was an undertone in his voice that Sam didn't like.

"Daniel…what's going on?" she asked. Jack noted the suspicion in her voice.

"We're on board an Asgard ship. Teal'c's here too."

"Good!" Jack exclaimed clapping his hands once. "Thor, let us outta here!"

"They're not gonna do that, Jack."

"And why not, Daniel?" Jack asked, annoyed.

"You're not gonna like it…" he was stalling.

"Daniel." Jack warned.

"I'm serious Jack. Brace yourselves." Silence followed Daniel's words.

Sam glanced at Jack and shrugged. Jack shrugged back. "We're braced. Now, what the hell is going on?"

"Shrugging? Really? That's how you brace yourselves?" Daniel's tone was filled with exaggerated disbelief. He was still stalling.

"Daniel, can you see us?" Sam asked glancing at the wall that had been causing them problems.

"Uh…yeah. Through that wall you're staring at. It's kind of like a two way mirror." Daniel replied.

"Except it's a wall." Jack interjected.

"Daniel, what's going on?" Sam asked again, getting even more impatient.

"Well, it seems that you and Jack have offended the _entire _Asgard race."

"What!" Jack exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Sam burst out at the same time.

"Oh, well, Thor and the other Asgard…are trying to set you up."

Silence followed his words. Daniel watched as Sam and Jack frowned, trying to let his words sink in. Sam was the first to understand the full, impossible implications of his statement.

"Oh no." she groaned putting her forehead in her hands.

Jack understood a second later. "They wanna what!" he exclaimed.

"Daniel," Sam looked at the wall trying to see through it. "Why would the Asgard do this?"

"Oh, please, Sam. Are you really asking that?" Came Daniel's exasperated, but amused reply.

"Yes, Daniel, I am. What the hell is going on?" Sam said glaring at a random point on the wall, hoping she was glaring at Daniel. She didn't know it, but she was staring at a point about four feet from Daniel's head.

"Sam…over the years…you and Jack have developed a noticeable--," Daniel started, but Jack cut him off.

"Daniel!" he shouted. He knew the next thing out of Daniel's mouth would be something very…embarrassing.

"Jack! Everybody knows!" Daniel burst out. He saw Sam's eyes widen and she clamped her mouth shut. Jack just looked confused…and angry.

"Everybody knows what, Daniel?" Jack said in a 'cut the crap' voice.

"Sir." Sam warned. She knew what was coming…and it was going to make sharing a room with the general severely more awkward.

"O'Neill." Teal'c cut in. Unlike his two friends he could see Daniel's face. The doctor was just about ready to blow. Teal'c and Daniel had been keeping their friends' feelings a secret for so long…Daniel had had it. "You will not like the answer. It would be wise if you did not question us further."

"Teal'c!" Jack warned holding up his hand.

"Dammit Jack!" Daniel hollered, but not without some giddiness. "Everybody knows you love Sam!" Daniel had meant to say 'feelings for Sam', but love had jumped into his mouth. Either way, it was true.

Sam's eyes widened and she whirled to look at the general. She had expected Daniel to let _her_ cat out of the bag, but...

Jack's mouth dropped. He stared at the "wall," then squeezed his eyes shut, dropping his chin to his chest. He felt the heat rush into his face and knew that he was blushing. He felt Carter's inquisitive gaze sear through him, but refused to meet her eyes.

The three Asgards watched the exchange with growing fascination and excitement. The way these humans behaved was so…primitive, yet very effective.

Daniel watched the reactions through the one way wall. He was actually glad that they couldn't see him, for he was wearing a big grin. He had waited years to finally shout those words and it felt good to get them off his chest. He glanced at Teal'c and saw that he was wearing a similar expression of relief.

"Uh, okay…Daniel?" Sam said very quietly. "You think you can let us out of here now?"

"I can't do that Sam." Daniel said leaning back against the wall.

"Then find me someone who can." Sam continued quietly. Her vocal cords had constricted so much that she couldn't speak any louder if she tried.

"We are here, Colonel Carter." Thor's voice lilted through the room.

"Yes! Thor! Good!" Jack cried. "Let us out of here!"

"I cannot do that O'Neill."

Sam leaned her head against the wall and Jack did the same careful to avoid looking at her. "Why?" Jack asked not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"We have not yet completed what we came here to do." He replied, calm as ever.

"Thor, what you're asking us to do…it's impossible." Carter explained with pseudo-patience. "You see, in our line of work, it's against regulations for--," but Thor cut her off.

"Your military regulations no longer apply to either of you." Another Asgard voice said.

"Heimdall?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Colonel Carter." He confirmed.

"What do you mean, they no longer apply?" O'Neill jumped in loudly.

"You are no longer Colonel Carter's direct superior." Heimdall explained.

"What?" Sam and Jack asked simultaneously. They looked up at each other, but diverted their eyes almost instantly.

"Colonel Carter now reports directly to General Hammond." Thor explained further. "However, you will both retain your current positions and ranks."

"How?" Sam asked.

"You must ask your General Hammond about that." Heimdall responded.

"Love to." Jack quipped. "Let us out and we'll do just that."

"Is it true, General O'Neill?" A voice they identified as Freyr asked.

"Is what true?"

"Do you, in fact, love Colonel Carter?" Heimdall clarified. Sam coughed loudly and turned away from the wall.

Jack blanched. "I don't think _now_ is the best time to discuss…that."

"Jack…" Daniel prompted.

"O'Neill, it would relieve both you and Colonel Carter of a great deal of stress if you just speak the truth." Teal'c spoke up.

Sam sighed. He would never admit it. She felt the familiar feeling of sadness rush through her. She had fallen for him knowing they could never be together. It had been stupid on her part…but, love is blind. _'Dammit.'_ She thought. Sam turned to look at the general and was surprised to see him staring back at her. There was an intensity in his eyes that she had never seen before.

"Carter…" he started sounding for all the world like he had no idea what to say.

She smiled sadly. "It's okay, sir…I understand."

"See, the thing is, Carter…I don't think you do." He spoke gently, but her eyes snapped to his anyway.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel tensed. _'He's gonna do it!' _Daniel was completely surprised. He had expected both of them to fight this tooth and nail, but…they weren't. Maybe they had held it in too long.

Daniel could practically feel the anticipation rolling off Teal'c in waves. He was clenching and unclenching his jaw. "This is like Star Wars to you, isn't it?"

"It is indeed." Teal'c nodded and continued to watch the pair.

"That's just sick." Daniel teased. Teal'c glanced at Daniel, but did not reply.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Aw Jeez, Carter…I never thought…" Jack trailed off shaking his head.

Carter took a deep breath. What the hell was he saying…?

"I always imagined…_this_...going differently." He tapped his fingers on the wall absently.

It was Sam's turn to blanch. "Imagined, sir?" Sam took a few steps toward him. He looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

"Yes, Carter…imagined." He took a few steps as well, almost closing the distance between them. Try as she might, Sam couldn't tear her eyes from his. "So…I guess I'm just gonna have to do the best I can with what I've got."

"General…" Her breath caught in her throat and the words died on her tongue.

He gently took her face in his hands, softly stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. "I don't like the audience part much, but…" he took a deep breath and took one step closer to her, effectively closing the distance between them.

He looked her square in the eyes. "Samantha Carter…I love you. With all of my heart."

Sam froze. It was taking all of her strength not to let her knees give out. She stared up at him and felt her heart swell. Heat rushed through her body and her vocal cords loosened considerably.

She reached up and grasped his hands in hers, bringing them over his heart. "I'd give my life for you." She looked at their entwined hands, then back up into his eyes. "I love you, Jack. Oh God, I love you." She smiled up at him and in the brightest moment of her life…he smiled back.

Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers and she responded immediately. The kiss was long and gentle, but hard and passionate at the same time.

They broke apart to the unmistakable sounds of cheering. He leaned her forehead on hers and kept his eyes closed. Sam wrapped her arms around him and they stayed like that until they distinctly heard Daniel clear his throat.

Opening their eyes, they looked around. They were greeted by the sight of all their coworkers and General Hammond.

They were in the gate room of the SGC.

The two officers immediately jumped away from each other and looked guiltily down at their shoes.

"General. Colonel." General Hammond greeted in his usual business-tone…but there was no mistaking the smile in it.

"General." They recited at the same time.

A low clapping started near the back of the gate room. Soon, almost everyone was clapping and cheering at the two blushing officers.

"General, if I may explain--," Jack started, but Hammond cut him off.

"No need, Jack. We've all known for years. The Asgard merely provided us with an opportunity to set things right." Hammond smiled.

When they just stared at him, his smile widened. "I hereby order you two to be happy. More specifically…with each other." The general raised his eyebrow suggestively which caused Sam to blush harder.

"Yes sir." They replied and smiled at each other.

"How awkward is this?" Daniel asked with an expression that clearly said he knew just how awkward this was for them.

Glancing at Daniel and smiling again, General Hammond turned to the two very embarrassed officers again. "I also order you to take the next seven days off. Lord knows, you deserve it."

Jack smiled. "Yes sir."

As normal chatter began to retake the gate room, Jack turned to Sam. "So…"

"So." She agreed.

"You hungry?" Jack asked, casually slinging his arm around her shoulders.

"Are we going on a date, sir?" Sam asked in exaggerated shock.

"Well, _Sam_," he emphasized her name as if relishing the way it sounded. "After eight years…it's the least I can do."

"Sir--,"

"Jack." He corrected.

Sam felt that odd thrill run through her again. "Right. Jack." She paused as they stepped into the elevator. She pulled away a little and looked deeply into eyes. "I really do love you."

Jack looked back at her and smiled genuinely. Capturing her lips with his again, he whispered, "And I really love you."

**A/N: Please R&R!**


End file.
